LIFE, LOVE, AND SOMETHING LIKE THAT
by lilyrose284
Summary: The sequel! Excited? Darien and Serena has had much to deal with since returning from the honeymoon. Does the real world take away their passion and romance? Or will they overcome all the challenges life throws at you? FINAL Ch is up!
1. Where's the Fire?

_Guess who's back. Yes, it's me, Lilyrose284! Been on a short vacation, but I'm back and feeling better than ever. Have to remind myself to switch modes from one section of writing to the other. Thanks for your patience! I really appreciate it and now I have the sequel to please you, so you can't hate me too much. Onto the story!_

**LIFE, LOVE, AND SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

**The Sequel**

**to**

**A Darien and Serena Story**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or characters, don't sue, just a broke college student, trust me, won't get much :P_

_Italics: Depicts locations, phone conversation, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

_It's the sequel! Excited, I know I'm sure as hell am. Here is their life after the honeymoon. Their love, lives, jobs, and making a family in such hectic times. Serena's career is booming, she was moved to head of department thanks to Darien. She leads all graphic production and marketing. And has been marked to the world, as the hottest new talent in the business. Darien Chiba, CEO, one of the most powerful companies in the world. After a blissful first 2 months of being together, the couple find themselves in that area where it's after the honeymoon, the love will always be there, but the fire, passion has somewhat dimmed. Especially since going back to work and all the things that come with that. How does love ignite again? Does the real world take away their passion? Or can they overcome all the challenges of life and keep that burning love?_

_Summary: Darien has had to deal with much since returning from the honeymoon. His first day back, Darien finds out his uncle, very sick uncle at that, has had worked on collaboration of Jadocite Co, since he purchased it, much to the dislike of Darien. It was a small rival company, so the best thing to do with that is buy it out. Darien's uncle fired the head chairman, the board has been fighting the take-over. Darien didn't like the idea of taking over another company. _

_In the mix, there is Deena and David left behind. Secretly, David Saramago has sworn revenge on the newly married couple. He begins to work at Darien's chief rival, Lace Enterprise, run by Beryl Jackson. A cocky, young 25 year old, flirtatious, fiery woman. She took over the family company after her father's illness and death and like her father, runs a hard-nosed rough company with bitchiness and ruthlessness to boot. She hired David to her side in order to get some inside dirty on the hot Serena and maybe get a heads up over Darien. A man she has desired for many, many years now and not to pleased when Darien jumped up and got married to a hot young little lady. What is Beryl's plan? Can she succeed and bring Darien, his company, and his wife down? And what about Serena, how will the stress of wanting to become a mother taking it's toll with having a newly stressful job and a woman trying to take your man?_

_Enjoy!_

_:P_

**Chapter 1 : Where's the Fire?**

_Chiba Estate_

Serena found herself looking up from her plate. Darien was going over work as they ate dinner. They were in the master dining room. The master hall, with what would be about a 20 foot dining table. Serena cut into her chicken, and stopped. She put her fork and knife down.

"Is this really how your parents ate?" Darien looked up from his work.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Is this really how your parents ate!" Serena yelled down.

"Yeah. As far as I can recall. Mom ate where you are, Dad ate here and I was in the middle on the right."

"It's just weird."

"I told you, we could eat in the other room or in the living room."

"No, no, this is fine." She picked up her fork and ate some chicken. "Could you pass the pepper?" Darien got up and walked the pepper down. "Oh, and a roll." Darien went and got her one. He went back to his seat and continued to eat and read. Darien grabbed his glass of wine and just as he took a sip, he smiled.

"This is weird. Come on." Darien closed his work and picked up his plate and glass.

"Where are we going?"

"A little more closer." Serena smiled and followed him.

>  
>  
>  
>

They found themselves sitting on the couch in front of a fireplace. Darien feed Serena a piece of his broccoli.

"Darien, what is that?"

"Jadocite last month's invoice."

"Are you still upset about taking over the company?"

"I don't understand my uncle's motives. It's a small rival, it could never compete with INC, now Lace, I would worry about, especially with that new boss."

"I hear she is a bitch."

"From who?"

"Raye had to do some legal paperwork on a team when Mrs. Jackson took over the company. Raye said she was such a demanding person, that she would be surprise if the company survives one year under her command."

"Yea, well, should have meet her father. She gets it from him."

"Anything I can do?" Serena picked up her glass to drink. As she was made head graphic designer, her workload was up there due to organization and production, but she welcomed the challenge.

"You can give me a kiss." Serena smiled and put her glass down. She reached over and kissed him. She laid her head to his chest. Darien pulled off his glasses and put the folders to the table.

"Do you think I'll ever get pregnant?"

"Of course!"

"It's been 3 months Dar, and nothing."

"Hey, but you have had to deal with a lot in the last 3 months of your life, Serena you know: meeting your true love, wedding of the century, a new position, a lot of stress. Trust me, in no time, little ones will be running around this estate. With us running behind them." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "You'll be pregnant sooner than you think."

>

>

_Chiba INC_

Serena was in her new office with a view, going over the next production line of cosmetics and fragrances.  
"Mrs. Chiba, your husband is one line 1." Susie handed over another stack of folders. Serena sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is that any way to greet your husband?"

"Darien, seriously, if you could see the amount of work I have, what do you want?"

"I need you in my office immediately."

"Can this wait maybe 20 minutes?"

"No." He hung up his phone. Serena groaned. She looked over one thing and signed off those documents before she picked up another folder with some new production designs in the works as she went to the elevators. She read and took notes the ride up to the top floor. Darien stood at the door shaking hands with 3 very successful looking people. Serena walked over to them, closing her folder. .

"Oh, there you are. Ladies and gentlemen, this is my lovely wife, Serena."  
"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Serena, that is Ryan Douglas, Rick Matthews, and Cindy West." All three were senior board members, except for Rick. Ryan Douglas and Cindy West were old enough to be Serena's grandparents, both in their late 50s or early 60s. Rick Matthews were head of the junior boards, about 35 years old. And a handsome fellows with a successful background in marketing.

"Hi." Serena shook all their hands.

"Serena, these are 3 of the most successful members of Jadocite Co, they are looking forward to throwing a gala to welcome the merge of the companies, and I thought, you would make a perfect person in charge of that."

"Wow, that sounds great."

"Monica, will you show them around the company?"

"Of course, boss." Monica held her arm out for the members to follow her.

"Are you crazy!"

"What?"

"I am a graphic designer, not a party organizer!"

"You have an eye for glamour, Serena. I just want you to overlook the production. I have an organizer, but I want you to be in charge."

"I have the new line of fragrances coming up, I don't have time to deal with a party."

"It's a gala."

"Rich word for party. There is so much work with organizing designs and...I just don't know how I will be able to work this all in."

"If you don't want to do, fine, Serena. I just thought you would like the experience, broaden your scope, but that is up to you."

"I have broaden my scope, I'm in charge of the department."

"Okay." Darien held her shoulders. "It's okay, you don't have to do this." He cupped her face. She sighed.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Why?"

"Don't why me, you make me want to do it!"

"That's my girl." They kissed. Darien turned to his other secretary. "Andrea, hold my calls. I'm taking my wife out for a lunch."

"It's only 11, what about the members?"

"Monica can then take them out to lunch. I want some alone time with my wife."

"I should really be..." Darien shook his head and kissed her. "Short lunch."

"When do I ever do things, short?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Andrea, make sure Susie gets this folder and tell her to go ahead and let Michael leading the meeting. I'll get the recap later."

"Of course, ma'am." Serena made a face. "Sorry, Serena."

"Thanks." Darien put his arm around her and they went to the elevator. "That ma'am thing is so sickening."

"Try sir." They kissed as the doors closed.

>  
>

>  
>

_Chiba Estate_

Darien was coming downstairs late that evening a few days later, and found Serena looking over stacks for the gala. Darien wanted it here at the estate. She wrote down notes in her book.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"God, there is so much in organizing a party. Amira, I think was her name, she dropped off all of this for me to go through and talk to her tomorrow about."

"Wow, that is a lot."

"Okay, I change my mind. Amira can do this herself." Darien smiled and took a seat. He lifted a few books and looked through them.

"Wow, that is a lot."

"I know!" She wrote down what she liked in one book before tossing it aside. "Decorations, food catering, wine selections, guest list, a lot goes into this, Darien. Are you sure, you trust me with this?"

"Of course. Now, come to bed. It's late."

"In a minute, you go on." Serena went back to another book. Darien nodded and went back upstairs.

Darien was in bed, reading over a book, as Serena came into the room. She pulled off her robe and hung it up. She laid down on the bed and turned off her lamp on her side. Darien looked down as she shifted in the bed and laid on her side away from him. He rubbed her back, but continued reading.

"Darien?"

"Yes, my love."

"I feel like...like we are..in that place."

"What place is that?"

"Area, couples go through after the honeymoon. When their jobs, real work take over."

"We have been very busy lately granted."

"I feel like our fire is gone."

"What fire?"

"In the beginning, we use to have the mind blowing sex, now it's..."

"It's what Serena?" Darien closed his book and laid behind her, his arms around her.

"Routine."

"You call what we did this afternoon in my office routine?"

_Serena pushed Darien's back to the couch in the office. All calls on hold, as Darien wanted to pleasure his wife. She kissed down his opened shirt, before he flipped so she was laying to the couch, as he kissed down her chest. Her dress pulled down at her waist. Darien licked around her chest and nipples, before pulling one into his mouth. She held his head to her chest. Her moans, cries of passion still fresh in his mind. Along with the taste of her sweet skin. The skin that has flooded his mind since day one. _

"Where's the fire, Darien? Where's the ripping off each other's clothes like the beginning." Darien shook his head of the flashback.

"You want that? I can do that now." Darien quickly pinning her to the bed. Serena laughed, as he attacked her neck with kisses and nibbles.

"Not now!" Serena pushed him up off her.

"And why not?"

"Because then we only would be doing it because I said that."

"What do you want?"

"That magically honeymoon. That month of nothing but the best sex in the world. I feel like we left it there."

"Okay. Why don't we do this. I can take a few days off maybe after the gala, we'll go up town to our mountain cabin: beautiful scenery, fresh air, Fucker and Luna would love it. And we can recreate that honeymoon magic, okay?"

"That sounds great." Darien kissed her. He reached back and turned off the light. Serena snuggled closer to him and they kissed and fell asleep.

>  
>

_reviews always welcome!_

_:P_


	2. Gala Surprises!

**LIFE, LOVE, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

_Italics: Depicts locations, phone conversation, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

_Common Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or characters_

**Chapter 2: Gala Surprises!**

_Enjoy!_

_:P_

_Chiba Estate_

Serena stood next to Amira as the crates of wine and glasses arrived along with many other things. Serena directed where things would be stored for now. Darien was at the office leaving Serena at the house to get set up. The party would be this weekend, which was 2 days away. Amira had worked fast to get everything in order over the last week. Though Serena felt rushed for time, she went along with a party in basically 2 weeks of planning. Serena's flipped her cell phone up. It was Lita. Lita Nakamura was picked to do the catering, which pleased her that such a high-priced company wanted her. Serena made sure that Lita would get the recognitions she finally deserves.

"Lita, where are you?"

_"Oh, exit 4, sorry, the chocolate is still late and I needed it like yesterday to do the desserts. I should be there soon. Has the wine arrived?" _

"Yes, along with those fancy glasses you wanted."

_"Great, I was hoping that. Is Mina there?" _

"No, she had to go back to the factory to pick up the lacey."

_"She still hasn't finished your dressed!" _

"I know! I was suppose to be fitted today, I swear, everything is just running to close together. I can't wait until this thing is over with."

_"Hang in there girl, I'll be there soon." _

"Hurry, Lita, I need some help."

_"Hurrying, just passed exit 7, just a few more to go. Bye." Lita hung up her phone. _

"Bye."

"Mrs. Chiba, those sculptures have arrived for the walk-up," Amira said.

"Great." Serena set up the party to have this ancient Chinese theme Chinese warrior statues, lanterns, dragons all around the estate. Serena was pointing out where some lanterns and bamboo decor to go when her cell phone went off. "Hello?"

_"Hello to you too, wife." _

"Darien, what do you want?"

_"Woman, how many times must I tell you, you are always what I want." Serena smiled. "But besides that, however, I must have those accounts to that new line if you want them to go through and begin production before this weekend." _

"I personally laid them on your desk to you last night!"

_"Well, dear, I do not have them here now." _

"I gave them to you!"

_"No, you haven't!" _

"Darien, I might have to kill you. I know what I did."

_"Fine, fine. I'll look for them again, but then I'm coming home and killing you if I don't have them. How's the gala going?"_

"The party will be fine," Serena teased. "Just waiting on a few more shipments to come. Things should basically be set-up completely by tomorrow night for the party."

"Gala. Well, that's good."

"Oh, and I won't be able to make it to lunch."

_"And why not?" _

"I have to tear Mina a new asshol...I mean, I have to go into town to Mina's to do the fucking fitting."

_"She's still running late on that dress?"_

"She swears it would take just 3 days, 3 days! And it's been a week!" Serena sighed.

_"Breathe baby. It'll all be over with soon." _

"Not soon enough. I can't wait to take next weekend off."

_"I hear ya. You get back to work and don't be too hard on Mina." _

Serena looked up just as Lita arrived with several boxes herself. She brought by lunch for the crew along with samples of the gala's treats.

"Well, Lita is here, I'll see you when you get home."

_"Okay. Bye. I love you." _

"I love you too, Darien. Bye." Serena closed her phone. "Finally!"

"Don't finally me! I am on schedule, plus I brought treats."

"Great."

>

>

>

>

_Chiba INC_

Serena threw her hands up in frustrations as she arrived to her floor with Darien.

"I know what I did, Darien. And I placed that damn folder on your desk." It was pretty late, nearly 11pm. Darien tried to tell her she was wrong, but Serena wasn't having it. "I put a pink postit on it for Urgent." She walked into her office and clicked on her lights.

"I told you, you did hand me thing yesterday, but you didn't hand me anything last night."

"I know I did!" Serena pulled off her black blazer. She went through her stacks on her desk. Darien checked her other desk. "I was talking on the phone with Amira about the arrival of ice sculptures, I put the pink sticker on it and wrote Urgent and..." Serena lifted a stack of books and found the folder.

"And what?" Darien asked still looking through his stacks.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What?" Darien looked back.

"Nothing! Keep looking!" She pointed. They went to her office first before to check his office last. Serena shoved it into a book and grabbed her blazer. "Come on, let's go to your office now, because it's not here!"

"Fine." Darien followed her. They got to his floor and went into his room.

"No wonder you can't find anything, look at this mess!"

"Hey, it only got messy when I looked for that damn folder."

"Right. You check your cabinets, while I do the desk."

"Okay." Darien turned to his cabinets. Serena pulled the folder out and shoved it into his second drawer on his desk. After 5 minutes, she pulled it out with Darien standing there. "Oh man! I guess, I was wrong. I could have sworn I check those drawers."

"We all make mistakes, Darien."

"I'm sorry baby." Darien hugged her. Serena hugged him back, before breaking down into tears. "Serena?" Darien pulled away and looked at her. She cried into his chest. "Baby! What's wrong!"

"I lied! I did have the damn folder! I just sneaked it in now!"

"Oh," Darien laughed and hugged her. Darien kissed the side of her head. "Well, that's okay, there is no need to cry about it."

"I just got distracted over this damn party and I..I...whaaaaa!"

"Shh..shhhh...it's okay."

"No it's not! Now the productions will be behind because of me!" She cried harder on his shoulder.

"Oh, Serena. It's okay. We all make mistakes, remember?"

"Not me! Not like this." Darien rubbed her back until she stopped crying.

"You okay now?"

"I swear, I don't know what's wrong with me?"

"You're wind so tight that's what. Maybe this gala wasn't a good idea."

"Why do you say that now?"

"I thought, I hoped you would be having fun, decorating and throwing this party, but you aren't."

"I have my days."

"You have had nothing but distractions and stress piled on top of work. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry."

"It's hasn't been all that bad, Darien. I'll be okay."

"You sure, because you can just say, no more, and I'll have Amira finish up."

"The only part now is the party. I'll enjoy myself then."

"Good." They kissed. "Let's go home."

>

>

>

>

_GALA  
Chiba Estate_

Guests arrived to the Estate by limos. Serena stood holding hands with Darien. He was in his black tux as she wore the black Chinese open-back dress with high slits and red lace inset. The party made sure to remind everyone about the Chinese theme, so everyone came in authentic Chinese decor.

"What a beautiful wife, Darien."

"Nice to meet you," Serena said shaking hands with another person. Party was about 2 hours in sessions. Dinner would be serviced shortly. There was some gaming sections like at a casinos set up for entertainment. Donations would be made to charities and organizers tonight as well. Serena picked up another glass of wine as it passed. She turned and drank it down.

"That's your 4th glass, dear," Darien said waving to some people.

"No one is counting but you dear," Serena whispered back. Darien kissed her cheek. Andrew came over with his new date, Mina.

"Wow, I must say, Sere, that dress is gorgeous!" Serena smiled and shook her head. "Who could it possibly be by?"

"Oh, this thing. I got it off the rack."

"Haha!" Mina pinched her arm. "You better say Tanaka Bouquet Speciality made!"

"Ow!" Serena rubbed the spot.

"So, the gala is nice," Andrew said. "Fireworks later on huh?"

"Yea, theparty is going well." Andrew smiled at Serena. She refused to call it a 'gala', which sometimes frustrated Darien, but as his wife, he let it slid.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks again," Andrew said. Mina nodded.

"Excuse us," Serena said, taking Mina's hands and leading her away to talk. "Well, how's Andrew?"

"You were right, he is amazing!"

"I told you."

"We talked about so much on the limo ride over. God, he's so sexy. Plus can kiss like a devil."

"MINA!" Serena hit her arm. "You two did it in the limo!"

"What can I say, it's been months, and why wait for after the party, we both knew it was happening." Serena laughed and shook her head.

"Slut."

"As I recall it, you sleep with Darien in a men's bathroom on the first night."

"I was drunk!"

"Well, I was too. On his looks." Serena laughed. They went back to the party.

All of a sudden, Beryl Jackson arrived to the party. Darien was showing a few members around when Beryl came up behind him. She cleared her throat. Darien knew who it was, by just the smell of her perfume. She still wore that horrible perfume. The members walked away once dinner was announced.

"Darien, it's been a while." Darien turned around to face her. She stood in a gold halter gown, very revealing with gold and silver ankle wrap sandals, metallic gold purse and black chopsticks in that red hair.

"Not long enough."

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

"We were never friends, Beryl."

"Of course, you just fucked me anytime you wanted."

"What can I say? It was what you were best at...spreading your legs that is. Excuse me."

"I hear that's all your wife did to get her position."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to see aboutthe rival nation. Surprised not to get an invitations. A little sadly about that, I won't lie."

"Why? Did you actually think you would be invited?"

"No. So, how is married life?"

"Best thing in the world."

"I'm surprised. My Darien, off and married!"

"I was never yours."

"That's not what you said 6 months ago."

"It's what I am saying now."

"But, Darien, we have so much fun together." Beryl touched his arm and ran her other hand up his chest. Serena found Darien with Beryl, in that position.

"Darien?" Darien looked passed Beryl. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Darien stepped away and put his arm around Serena when he went to her. "Serena, this is Beryl Jackson, CEO of Lace. Beryl, this is my wife. The love of my life, Serena."

"Nice to meet you," Serena said holding her hand out. "So, you know Darien?" Beryl shook her hand.

"Oh, yes. Darien and I go way back, ain't that right, Darien." Darien looked at her.

"Well, that's great. Dinner is served, let's all go eat."

"In a minute, I have to talk to Beryl. We'll be right along."

"Okay. I'll save you a seat." They kissed. Serena walked out.

"My, she is beautiful."

"I know. Now cut the bullshit. What are you really doing here Beryl!"

"Don't you want to hear about your son?"

"I have no son."

"Little Raymond wouldn't appreciate that."

"That is not my son."

"True, but the records don't show that. They say, you are his father."

"I did that to help you out with your father, but he is dead now and it's time you admit the truth."

"And what about all that money and gifts you gave your son, have you told your wife?"

"Go to hell." Darien walked away from her. Beryl smiled.

"Oh, Darien, I love when we play." Beryl walked back toward the table.

>

>

>

>

The doors closed as the final guest left. Serena was sitting around a small table with Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina. They were laughing and eating some dessert. Many helpers were slowly clearing out the place.

"We'll be in the library," Darien said kissing the top of Serena's head. Darien and Andrew disappeared into the library.

"He seems distracted."

"He has been weird all night."

"So, when are these babies coming!"

"Raye!"

"What?"

"Serena and Darien's baby will come when they are ready," Amy said.

"I am starting to wonder that myself," Serena said. "It's been 3 months, girls and nothing."  
"You're just stressed out," Amy said. "The moment you relax, trust me."

"I know."

>  
>  
>  
>

_Library_

"She said that?"

"Exactly."

"Man, she's even crazier than before."

"What am I going to do, Serena doesn't know about the boy?"

"But it's not your son!"

"That's not what all the records say. I really got myself into some bad shit with her."

"But we both know it's lie and Beryl knows as well. Why is she continuing to lie, now that her father is dead? You only did it..."

"I know, I know. But now I reallybelieve that was one of the worst decisions of my life. I don't know how to change it now. I mean, all the news covered it and if I come out now and say that now, they might think I am lying to protect my wife."

"I could have told you how big a mistake this was. You should have left her ass crying when she told you, she slept with another man.Oh wait, I did! I did tell you to drop her ass! But did you listen! No, no! Darien's got to be a big man and take responsiblity for a child not even his."

"Shut the fuck up." Darien poured himself some brandy. He handed over a glass to Andrew.

"Look, just come clean with Serena, she'll understand."

"I know that." Darien took a sip of his drink. "But I can't help to wonder what exactly Beryl was doing at the party. What she is up to?"

_It was over 5 years ago. Darien was this hot cocky 20 year old boy. He was in Europe for a spring break, when he was first introduced to Beryl Jackson. They hit it off within a matter of weeks. Sleeping together, though both were totally wrong for each other. Darien just did to add her to a list of woman, he was a playboy and knew it. He went back home, and a few months later, Beryl followed. They dated shortly after she came into town. Then came his birthday bash when he found her crying. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" She shook her head. "What's wrong, can I help?" She shook her head. "Maybe I can go get you something.." _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"Oh." _

_"Yes." _

_"How? We were always..." _

_"My father is going to kill me." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because he will." Darien sat down with Beryl. _

_"You know I will take care of my child." Beryl rolled her eyes. _

"What makes you think it's yours?" Darien looked at her.

_"What?" _

_"Oh, don't pretend like you didn't do you side work! How is Chelsea and Sandy?" _

_"If it's not mine, then who is it?" _

_"Like that matter." _

_"Do you even know!" _

_"I know it's not yours." _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"Die." _

_"Unless I..." _

_>  
>  
>  
>_

"Darien? DARIEN!"

"Huh?"

"Dude, where did you go?"

"Bad Memory Lane."

"Yea, that place is a bitch," Andrew said, drinking the last of his glass. "Look, I got a little hottie waiting out there for round 2."

"Round 2?"

"That's one of tricks of limos." Andrew put his glass down after drinking it all.

"Remind me never to use that limo again until it is burned out."

"Ha ha. See you later, man." Andrew hit his back on his way out. Darien sat down as the door closed. He thought about Beryl and meeting Raymond for the first time.

_The first time he saw Raymond James Jackson in the hospital. Beryl had just given birth to him and was breast-feeding him now. _

_"He's beautiful, isn't he, Darien?" The infant looked nothing like Darien, which tore his heart. He was to claim a child, a child he damn knew wasn't his and yet, he didn't care. "Want to hold your son?" _

_"Sure." Darien took the baby. _

_"Maybe we can really have one of these one day." _

_"Yea, maybe." Darien rocked the baby. _

"Darien!" Serena stood before him, shaking his legs.

"What?"

"You were a million miles away. The girls left, time for bed." Serena felt his head. "You okay?"

"Bed, right." He smiled.

"You okay?" She took the glass and put it on the table.

"Yea. Let's go to bed." Darien took her hands as she held them out for him. They kissed. Darien lifted her up into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Darien carried her like that upstairs. He kicked the door closed with his foot and only cries of love followed.

_until next time_

_:P_


	3. Storms Away

**LIFE, LOVE, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

_Another one of those Disclaimers: Don't own Sailor Moon or characters. Using the characters to do my evil doing and take over the world (Don't ya just miss Pinkie and the Brain?)_

Pinkie: _Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?_  
Brain: _The same thing we do every night, Pinkie. Try to control the world! _

_Italics: Depicts locations, phone conversation, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

_By the way, not to be rude, but what errors, people, people, when you leave cluessless reviews like that, I really don't understand what the heck you are saying. If there is some things seriously wrong in the story, point it out, so I at least can make an attempt to correct them. Not that I'm saying I will spend hours doing so, because I am a lazy ass:). Anyways, thanks for all the support and words of encouragement. I really appreciate anyone and everyone that actually takes the time to leave a note. Okay, enough of this bullshhh..._

_Onto the Story! _

_ENJOY!_

_:P_

**Chapter 3: Storms Away**

_Palm Mountain and Resort_

"Oh, wow," Serena said as she got out the car. "This is all so beautiful." Darien lifted 2 bags from the backseat, letting Dukie and Luna run out the car. It was the next weekend now.

"And there is more, come." Darien closed her door. He took her hand. "FUCKER! LUNA! COME!" The pets ran up the stairs into the house as Darien opened the door and dropped the bags beside the door.

"Wha!" Serena gasped as Darien lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck after kissing him. Darien carried Serena straight for the bedroom after kicking the cabin door closed. Darien tugged her jacket off her shoulders and arms and down to the ground, before cupping her face. They fell to the bed kissing. Serena grabbed his shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. "You think we are rushing into this, and not savoring the moment?"

"No." Darien kissed her again. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside.

"But I thought this was going to bemy mostromantic weekend in my life?" Serena asked.

"Fuck romance right away. Romance shall come later, we fuck now." Serena moaned as he started on her neck. Within moments, both laid naked, Darien immediately thrusted into her.

"Little anxious, I see, Darien."

"It's been too long."

"What some hours?"

"Long ass few hours," Darien said kissing her again. Serena held his face, as tongues danced. He moved slowly within her.

"God, this is exactly what I wanted. I never realized from the first time we made love, we would be here. God, from the first moment I saw you, kissed you, I knew you were the one for me," Serena murmured into his neck, before kissing him again.

"I feel the same."

>  
>  
>  
>

Later on, Serena walked in behind Darien in the kitchen. She changed into her white lingerie. He was making dinner.

"How was the shower?"

"Great."

"Good, food will be ready in like 5 minutes, get some plate down."

"Did you feed Luna and Dukie?"

"Of course." After dinner, they sat in front of the fireplace holding each other. An open bottle of wine and 2 glasses sitting out, before they laid out on the bearskin rug. Serena kissed against the top of his head, allowing her lips to linger for a moment.

"I love you."

"Love you too." He went and laid on her. After a while, he wassleeping in her arms now, warm and safe. Serena woke up to feel his body warm, as a blanket over her. His breath warms a spot just between her breasts. She holds him close, enjoying the warmth of his body draped over hers. She waswatching over him and delighted to do so. Darien woke up to feel her softly caressing his back.

"Are you okay, I'm not too much, right?"

"You are fine, baby." They made love and went to sleep. Outside snow started to fall down outside.

>

>

Darien woke up the next morning and found himself alone under the blanket. He sat up on the rug and found the fire still going strong. Darien felt a cold wind swept through the room as he stood up.

"Sere?" Darien saw the doors opens to the backyard. "Brrrr..." Darien quickly reached down and wrapped the animal-skinned blanket around his waistto go outside. Serena stood with snow falling around her. "Serena! It's freezing out there, come inside!" Darien lifted the blanket from his waist, higher around him

"This is heaven," Serena said her arms out, mouth opened for snow to fall in. Barefooted, with just her sheer robe around her. Darien groaned as he stepped outside the door. "I always loved snow, good things happen in the snow."

"Baby, come inside!" Darien pulled her arm. Serena turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're going to get sick."

"You can't get sick from standing in snow!" Darien lifted her up, her legs going around his waist.

"True, but you can get frostbite. I'll go make you some hot cocoa and we do last night all over again." Serena bit her lip and kissed him.

"Okay." Darien carried her inside.

>  
>

A few hours later, Darien woke up by a bouncing wife on him.

"Wakie, Wakie! It's almost 12, we can't spend the entire Saturday in bed!"

"And why not?"

"Because I want to ski." Serena slapped his chest and got off him. She picked up Dukie, he was already in his winter sweater and pants with socks on each paw and hat, Luna just the same. "Look, isn't he the cutest?"

"No." Darien sat up on the bed.

"COME ON! I want to ski."

They got into jumpsuits. Darien placed Serena's pink wool hat on her head. "Well?"

"Beautiful." He held her face.

>  
>

>  
>

_Ski Shop to Madness_

Darien and Serena had been on the slopes for about a couple of hours, when Serena wanted to try snowboarding. So, they went up to the resort slopes. Serena was looking for a nice board, when she saw Beryl with a young boy. Darien saw them and closed his eyes.

"DADDY!" The young boy ran to Darien. Serena gasped. The boy grabbed his leg.

"Well, hey, I didn't expect to see you two here," Beryl said with a smile as she came over. Serena looked at them. Darien glared at Beryl.

"What is this?" Serena asked.

"Oh, Serena, this is Raymond. Darien's son." Darien picked up the boy. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Raymond." Serena shook his hand, as tears rolled down her face.

"Mommy, the pretty lady is crying." Serena shook her head.

"It's nothing, excuse me." Serena nearly dropped the board as she rushed out.

"How dare you? You bitc..!"

"Watch it, Darien. Your son can pick up things. And that language is unexceptable in my house." Darien covered Raymond's ear with one hand, as he pressed the young boy to his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked

"Same as you."

"Don't you fucking dare pull that trick with me. I know what you are doing and it's not going to work!" Darien put Raymond down.

"Daddy can we go out and play in the snow?"

"Later, little man." Darien patted his head. "Go pick out something to buy and I'll get it for you. I need to speak with your mother alone. Go." Raymond smiled and ran for the toys. "Listen, you try to come between my wife and me again..." Darien held her arm, when she rolled her eyes, and turned to walk away. Darien pulled her closer to him, squeezing her arm.

"Ow, Darien! You are hurting me!"

"You try and hurt my wife again, I will make you pay. Don't think I won't let the truth come on as soon as tomorrow." Darien let her go. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Get him whatever he wants." Darien went to walk away.

"So, will you be taking him later?"Beryl smiled at him. Darien turned back to her and held his finger in her face.

"I will only warn you once, you bitch. Don't think I will let you slid because of your son. Your son, not mine, always remember that." Beryl grabbed his arm to stop him. She placed his money back into his hand.

"We don't need your damn money, Darien."

"Good. I'm tired of this game, Beryl. It ends if you dare try to come between Serena and me again." He walked out.

"I'm not threw," Beryl said as she watched him leave. "We are not threw."

>  
>

>  
>

Serena sat on the bench before the slopes crying. Her face buried in her hands. Darien sat beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked.

"Because I didn't know how to explain that..."

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie!"

"You did!" She stood up. "GOD! I was so stupid!"

"No, Serena, let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear any fucking thing you have to say! You bastard!" She slapped him. Serena got to a lift. Darien tried to catch the same one, but Serena pushed him away. Darien ran back to get some skis and rushed to catch up with Serena.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Darien rushed to the edge after hearing a scream. Below, hanging by roots, Serena. She knew she wasn't experienced enough at snowboarding to try some hard cliff slopes, but she wasn't thinking, she was so mad about Darien, and wasn't paying any attention to any signs, especially about the dangerous path ahead and potential of an avalanche.

"HELP!"

"SERENA! HANG ON!"

"DARIEN!" She screamed up. Darien looked back as the ground shook slightly.

"Serena, just hand on! I'm coming," Darien said much softer. "Kick off your snowboard."

"DARIEN, MY GRIP IS SLIPPING! I CAN'T!" Darien looked back again as the ground shook.

"Shit, Serena, you are going to have to not scream."

"WHAT!"

"Serena, please! Shhh!"

"YOU ARESHHHING AT ME IN A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"Hush!" Darien bent down. "Give me you hand." Serena looked up and reached forhis hand. She missed a few times before grabbing it. Darien was quick to get a better grip on her hand. "Kick off your damn snowboard off!" Since Serena's snowboard was adding more weight than Darien appreciated.

"Darien, don't drop me!"

"I'm not going to drop you! Now do that, please." Serena was able to wiggle out the snowboard.

"DON'T DROP ME!" Serena gasped as she thought his gripped slipped, but it was just his footing slipped, Darien was able to quickly re-stable himself with his hand first, before his feet got better support.

"I am not going to drop you, honey. Now, give me your other hand." Serena tried get footing, but her feet kept slipping, as that was putting pressure on Darien to kept her calm.

"I'M SLIPPING DARIEN!"

"Stop panicking and struggling!"

"Don't you drop me!" She screamed. Darien reached down and took her hand with both of his hands, when she refused to let go with her other hand and all that struggling was pissing him off, since she wasn't going to calm down.

"I'm not going to drop you, now reach up with your other hand and stop struggling!"

"DARIEN!" Serena's hand on the roots slipped. She was hanging by just that one hand, Darien was holding onto.

"Reach up now!" She quickly reached and grabbed him. Darien pulled her up completely within moments. They hugged. "OH! DARIEN!" The ground shook harder over and over. "What is that!" Serena screamed. Rumbling coming toward them. They stood up.

"Shit!" Darien held her tightly as they took off running. Darien turned back just as the snow appeared behind him. He stopped and hugged Serena. Serena screamed and buried her face into Darien's chest as the snow hit them.

>  
>  
>  
>

ooooohhhh...cue suspense music now!

>  
>  
>  
>  
_Be kind and rewind! Review! I mean, REVIEW! Yes, be kind and review. _

_:P_


	4. Early Frost

**LIFE, LOVE, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or characters, don't sue, just a broke college student, trust me, won't get much from me:P_

_Italics: Depicts locations, phone conversation, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

_When we left the couple, snow was pouring down on them. Now, let's see what happens when death comes knocking on the door. _

**Chapter 4: Early Frost**

_Enjoy_

The snow was cold. Thank god, for modern technique on jumpsuits and boots. Darien rubbed down Serena's arms as she sat up against his chest. Both buried under the snow.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting us trapped. I always screw things up!"

"Oh, baby! This is not your fault." She started to cry.

"Yes it is! I screamed, you told me to be quiet and..."

"You were hanging for dear life, Serena. I think you are entitled to scream a bit." He hugged her tight. "I am the one who needs to apologize."

"Why?"

"I did lie."

"Darien, your son is what, 4/5 years old. You had him way before I was even in picture, I understand okay. It's just weird."

"What is?"

"You didn't have pictures of him in your apartment or at the house, or did I not even pay attention to that?"

"Because he's not my son."

"Wha?"

"Yes, Beryl and I dated. We slept together many times, but...she didn't get pregnant by me."

"Then who?"

"Some guy she has never admitted to."

"Why? Why would she say that was your son?"

"Because she was afraid of what her father would say and do if he found out she was pregnant."

"I still don't understand. Why you?"

"I allowed Beryl to convince her father that I was the baby's father and I signed his birth certificate, I guess I felt guilty that somehow it was my fault for not loving her."

"But why?"

"I felt sorry for her in some way. I guess that was the only reason real reason we got together at all. I just needed a someone, she was there."

"She cheated on you."

"We cheated on each other."

"You never loved her?"

"I never loved any woman until you. I've had crushes, infatuations, but never the real thing. I thought it was love with many woman, but only with you, I feel it. I didn't have...have to ever think it was love with you. I knew it was." Serena smiled.

"Me too." They kissed. "I'm sorry I overreacted and got us in this place."

"We'll be free soon."

"How do you know?" Darien lifted his watch. Though the top was cracked, he lifted it.

"This is a homing device. Anytime, I am in danger, I click this." Darien pushed the button and it started to flash. "Hopefully, I didn't crack the beaconing badly enough."

"You and your gabillion dollars. Very James Bond like."

"Thanks."

"How long will it take?"

"Hopefully, the snow isn't deep and they can track on us within the hour. So, let's just stay calm, and wait for them."

* * *

A few hours later, Darien was shaking his watch, as Serena shook slightly against his chest. 

"Darien.."

"What?"

"You think we'll run out air in here?"

"Uh, let's hope not." Darien rocked her against his body and kissed her forehead.

"Where are they?"

"It's still flashing, so it has enough battery. We just have to wait it out, Serena."

"I'm getting cold here. Really cold."

"Me too." Darien rubbed her shoulders and back. "Let's just stay calm and hope that help will come shortly."

>

>

* * *

> 

>

Darien looked down and found Serena nearly asleep. "No, no, baby, don't do that!" She moaned. "Serena, you have to stay awake with me." Her eyes slowly closed again. "Serena! I know you're cold! I am too! But you have to stay awake!"

"I'm so cold, Darien."

"I know, baby. I know." He hugged her tighter and wrapped her tighter with his jacket.

"I don't want to die down here, Darien."

"No, no! Don't you dare think like that. We are not dying down here! We're not dying like this! We're going to have our children, grow old together. Then many, MANY years down the line, in a warm bed, we will hold each other say goodbye to this world and go on to the next together, but not now! Not here!" Serena looked him in the eyes as tears fell down her face. Darien kissed her. "Stay with me."

"I love you, Darien," she stuttered.

"Serena, no."

"Kiss me."

"Serena..."

"Make love to me." Serena reached up with shaky hands and held his face. He leaned down and kissed her. Light kisses turned into deep passionate soulful kisses. Darien pulled at the barrier between them. Their coats opened, jumpsuits unzipped, as skin touched bare skin. Darien kissed down her open chest, but wanted more than to be one with the woman he loves more than anything in his world. His lower half between her legs. The legs so tight and wrapped around his waist. Both moaned to the sensation of being connected. Darien slipped many kisses as he thrusted into his wife. She cling to him, not because of the cold, because she didn't want no part of her not to touch him. Darien moves deeper and deeper into her. Serena's back arches off the ground, as she cries out his name in pure pleasure. Darien's head rolls back as he come deep inside her. Hot spurts of his essences fill Serena. They hugged and kissed. Darien and Serena laid spooning. Darien kissed Serena's forehead often to kept her awake for as along as he could. Serena would moaned as he would sometimes have to pinch her to get any reaction. Darien noticed his water dimming. Darien kissed Serena as the light finally went out for good.

_The End_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_

* * *

_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

* * *

_Just playing...HAHAHAH!_

_ooooooooohhhhhh...evil, that I am_

_I know this was short, but I was at a lost for time and wanted a little cliffhanger before I switch sides, got so much typing to do now._

_Bad girl that I am, but you know you love it, and I will be continuing the story shortly_

_Reviews always welcomed!_

_until next time!_

_:P_


	5. Amazed

**LIFE, LOVE, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or characters, don't sue, just a broke college student, trust me, won't get much :P_

_Italics: Depicts locations, phone conversation, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

**Chapter 5: Amazed**

_ENJOY!_

_BlueStar Hospital, Medical Care Center_

Darien woke up with a blinding light in his face. He groaned.

"He's awake!"

"Oh, thank god!" Darien groaned and looked around the room to find several facing staring down at him.

"Wha..happe.."

_The last images in Darien's mind was Serena. Her cries of passion, the final kiss before things went completely black. She was in his arms, both freezing now, but not scared, sated in each other arms, if this was the end. This is how they wanted to truly go. _

"We found you two finally."

"Sere..?"

"She's sleeping." Andrew said moving aside for Darien to see her lying in a bed beside him.

"Brin...bring her closer." Mina nodded and with Lita's help, they moved Serena's bed right up against Darien's bed. He went to move and hold her hand. Mina helped with that. She pushed one side of the railing to Serena's bed down and make the bed together. "Is she okay?"

"Amy had been in and out on you two for the last few hours. You two were lucky. No frostbite."

"Why isn't she awake?"

"She woke up a while ago. She was okay," Raye said.

"How long were we down?"

"About 5 hours." Darien sighed.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yes, now you get more rest, man." Andrew rubbed his shoulder. Darien looked at Serena and reached over to rub her hair from her face. He kissed her hand many times.  
"Let's give them some sleep." They all left the couple.

Serena woke up a few hours later to find Darien sitting up watching tv. He moved so he could hug her. She started to cry in his arms.

"I thought I lost you!'

"Me too," Darien said kissing her head.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"We're both okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Chiba Estate_

It took about a month for the two to overcome the snow incident. Serena took a couple of week from work, while Darien didn't have that lucky, having to be back in work, as soon as he was released from the Hospital, not even a week later. It occurred this morning, and for the last 2. Serena would wake up and run straight for the bathroom. Darien smiled, knowing something was up.

"You should talk to Amy?"

"I'm fine. It must have been that stew from lunch 2 days ago. I told you, it tasted funny."

"Okay." They showered, got dressed and went to work.

* * *

That night, Darien convinced Serena for them to pick up a pregnant test. 'Just humor me,' were his words to her, as they picked up a test at the drug store on their way home. 

Serena and Darien laid in bed, smiling and soft talking under the moonlight. His fingers trailed down her still flat stomach. He kissed the side of her head often.

"What are you doing, Darien?"

"Trying to feel out baby."

"It is way to soon to feel anything yet Darien." Darien smiled and continued to stroke her belly. He moved down and kissed her stomach. He smiled.

_Darien remembers sitting on the sink counter to their bathroom as Serena took the pregnancy test. _

_"Should only take 3 miinutes," Darien said. Serena nodded sitting it on the counter. She stepped back. _

_"What if it is just like all the others!" Darien pulled her to him. _

_"Don't you think like that! We are going to have a baby, Serena. It may not come now, or a month from now, but we will." _

_"I just want a son that looks like you." _

_"And I want a daughter that looks like you." They kissed. Darien looked down at his watch. "Okay, want to look together?" Serena nodded. Darien lifted the box to read how to tell the results. Serena already picked up it and was looking at the stick. "Okay, a pink plus means pregnant and a blue minus, of course means negative." Serena covered her mouth and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Serena?" She shook her head as she cried. Darien sighed and hugged her. "Oh, baby! Don't worry, we'll keep trying!" _

_"NO! NO! I'M PREGNANT!" Darien pulled away. She held up the stick. It showed a pink plus. She giggled through her tears. Darien hugged and kissed her tightly. He twirled her around. Serena laughed and hugged him just as tight. _

_"Oh, sorry! I don't want to hurt him!" Darien put her down and quickly bent down to hold her stomach. "Oh, Mommy and Daddy can't wait!" Serena held his head to her stomach, after he kissed her stomach and pressed the side of his head into her belly. _

"This is wonderful."

"I know, I can't wait to get fat."

"I'm going to spoil you two rotten."

"You know it," Serena said. Darien had her nightshirt opened just around her belly. "I have to tell the girls tomorrow at lunch."

"And set up for our first doctor's appointment."

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby finally." Darien came up and kissed her.

"I told you." They kissed. Darien reached under the pillow and pulled out a gold box.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

"Darien, what.."

"Just do it." She pulled the ribbon and opened the box. She found a gold bracelet. "It's for our son or daughter. Its our family crest." Serena wiped away the tears that hopeless fell from her eyes.

"It's beautiful." They kissed.

* * *

It didn't take long for Serena to begin to show. All the girls were so excited about becoming aunts. Darien loved how his wife transformed in front of him over the last few months. She was a radiant light with her own glow as she walked around. At night, he slept many hours, caressing her slightly rounded stomach, talking, telling stories to his son or daughter. Neither wanting to find out what they were having, especially with the first one. 

"Does this make me look fat?"

"What?" Serena stood in her dress for the Christmas party. They had just celebrated 6 months of being married to one another, a little over a month ago, after having married May 14th. It was now December 24th, Christmas Eve. The Christmas Company party was something Serena came up with. She was around 17 weeks, having found out the baby was conceived in early September. Amy was able to date it back to the snow trip, Serena knew exactly when the baby was conceived. Buried in the snow, where all hope was almost lost a baby created from that moment of pure love.

"Of course not! You are beautiful!" He kissed her cheek.

"Great answer." Darien stood behind her, holding her belly in his hands. Her hand on top of his hands. "Will our baby love us?"

"Are you kidding me? Our baby will be so happy, so loved. Gonna be so spoiled!" Darien kissed her head. "Come on, we need to hurry."

* * *

At the party, Serena went out to the balcony to get some air. She stared off, rubbing her stomach. 

"Well, well, so you finally got yourself knocked up." Serena turned to see David.

"What are you doing here! You don't work here anymore!"

"Thanks to you."

"You getting fired was your fault. You tried to blackmail me!"

"You slept your way into your position!"

"Bastard!"

"Like it's a lie!"

"Get out!"

"I have a message for you."

"I could care less." Serena went to walk back inside. David grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  
"Beryl says to watch your back. Her son doesn't need company."

"Her son doesn't concern us anymore. Soon, the truth will be revealed and she will lose that power over Darien." She went to pull her arm away.

"Not so fast, Sere.."

"Don't call me Sere!" She went to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"You wouldn't want to fall right." David had her back to the railing. Serena gasped. "Take your child and get out of town. Beryl doesn't share too kindly and what she wants, she usually gets."

"Not while I'm around."

"Your funeral." Serena looked at him. "Happy Christmas. I hope you take my message to heart, or else you will regret it. You and your child." David walked out. Serena started to cry. She slid down the railing. Darien saw David leaving the balcony. He confronted David, having security kick him out. Darien saw Serena crying and rushed to her.

"Baby! Baby! What's wrong!" She shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried harder. "He didn't hurt you, did he!" She shook her head.

"Don't let go!" Darien hugged her.

"I won't. I won't ever let him hurt you. No one will hurt you as long as I am here."

_TBC_

_review please!_


	6. Joys of Pregnancy

**LIFE, LOVE, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**

**The Sequel**

_Italics: Depicts locations, phone conversation, flashbacks, you know the dilio_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Joys of Pregnancy**

Serena sat in the nursery stroking her belly. It was now late April. Nothing has happened since the party, but Serena was still scared for her child. Darien always had 2 guards around Serena, wherever they went. Darien revealed the truth to the public about Beryl and her son. He showed DNA testing proving he wasn't the father, breaking Beryl's heart since her threats of his baby and Serena. Darien did everything in his power after that party to ruin Beryl and David and not just because of his wife and child, but Beryl deserved it all the things she has done. Darien was close to burying Lace in the dirt with Kim's new and never ever done before production marketing. All her work has pushed Chiba to have no rivals to none. Darien came into the nursey.

"There you are? Dinner is ready..Serena?" Serena just rocked in the chair staring off. Darien went over to her. "Serena!" She looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Dinner is ready."

"Oh. Good. I'm starved." Darien helped her to her feet. Just a few more months and his son or daughter would be born. Darien's hand went to her belly.

"He's moving alot lately, especialy stretched out. I feel kicking here, but he was just over there a few hours ago."

"She loves to move aroundin Mommy."

"It's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy." Serena smiled and took his arm as they went downstairs. Darien sat at to a chair and kissed her cheek before taking his seat. "I made sure everything was made to your liking for tonight's dinner."

"Great." Serena lifted her napkin and placed it at her lap. "So, what is this big surprise?" Darien slightly choked on his glass of milk. Since Serena wasn't allowed to drink because of her pregnancy, Darien did everything, ate and drank anything and everything she did while they were together. Serena would have him trying her weird combination of peanut butter, pickle, marshmallow chicken salad. Yuck! But Darien was a great husband and didn't care, didn't like it, but would anything for his wife and baby.

"What surprise is that, wife?"

"Oh, please like you could keep anything from me. Besides, Amy alreadytold me."

"I'll kill her."

"She'smy doctor, of course, she would be worried about her patient flying halfway across the world so late into her first pregnancy."

"It'll be fun for a short vacation."

"I am in the last of my trimester, Darien, can't it wait until after the baby is born? It'll only be a few months."

"No." Serena looked up from her plate at him.

"Why not?" Darien could tell she was getting a bit angry.

"It just can't Serena."

"Okay, and when do we leave?"

"Surprise, tomorrow morning."

"And work?"

"All taking care of."

"What are you planning and to where mister?"

"Patience, my love." Serena cut her steak and ate a big piece.

"You're lucky."

"Lucky? Why?"

"That I love you." Darien smiled and took her hand. They kissed.

"I love you too, Serena."

* * *

Next morning, April 11th, Serena and Darien packed their things for the trip. Darien refused to tell Serena how long, but the first stop was Hawaii, ended up finally in Kula Bay Resort in South Pacific where they spent their honeymoon, having not been back in since then. Darien wanted their first year anniversary to be spent there. So, on May 14th, they arrived to Kula Bay. Serena couldn't believe how he made the place set up. It looked exactly when they came the last night, nothing was changed. The couple spent many night in each other's arms, fire roaring in the distance. Once they got back home, It was getting hotter by the ends of Serena's pregnacy. Her modd was rising with the temperature. Darien often had to bit his tongue like the girls, when Serena got into one of her hellous pregnancy fits. Nightmares were frequent these days, her baby crying could be heard in the distance. Darien always assured her nothing could happen or will happen as long as he was around.

* * *

It was late May now, May 26th, Serena due in just a few days. The girls were throwing a huge baby shower today. 

"Hey!" Raye screamed as she came in carrying several bags, behind her many guards carrying dozens of bags. Serena laughed as she stood at the bottom of the steps.

"What is all of this!"

"For the shower of course!" Mina said carrying her bags inside. Lita had many trays of food being carried in. Darien took Kim's folder of works. He lifted a few pages.

"Oh, the designs are set, so just go ahead with production," Serena said, showing Darien the sets.

"Great. I'll get out of you girls way, have fun." Darien kissed Serena.

"Are you still working!" Amy asked.

"No," Serena said as she fixed Darien's collar.

"Liar." Darien kissed Serena's cheek.

"Nice work," Darien said. Serena walked with him to the door.

"Thanks."

"See you later."

"Bye." She closed the door behind him. "Great, so, what is all of this?" The girls hadn't allowed Serena any shopping for the baby, other than fixing up the nursery with furniture. All the drawers were empty, no diapers, no clothes, not a one thing. Serena was a little upset, but the girls swore they could make up for it.

* * *

Later that evening, Serena and the girls were putting away all the new items. Millions of clothes. Amy knew the baby sex, as the doctor, but refused to tell the others, though she gave hints here and there, but the real surprise would be coming at delivery. Darien came into the house later that evening. Serena was in bed sleeping, but woke up. She came into the kitchen to find Darien eating dinner, having skipped it at work. She kissed him, before getting a whiff of his food. 

"What's that smell?"

"What?"

"Did you get ham?"

"No, I know you hate ham," Darien said lifting the sandwich up in front of her face. Serena's face went pale.

"And salami?" Darien groaned.

"And salami?" Serena covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Darien rushed after her, but she slammed the door in his face.

"I told you I hated that lunch meat smell!"

"I know, I know, but you eat bologna, I thought when you said nothing piggy, that just meant ham and bacon!" Darien tried to open the door, but found it locked. Serena threw up. "Serena, please, open the door!"

"Go away! You did this!" Darien grabbed a knife and was able to open the door. He got down on his knees, and held her hair up as she continued to throw up.

"I am such a pain to you!" She cried sitting back. Darien wet a cloth and wipped down her face, neck and upper chest area.

"You could never be a pain wife." She tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept falling.

"Yes, yes, I am!" He hugged her, and kissed her head as she cried on him. He rubbed her back to calm her.

"Come on, this is not good for the baby." Serena sniffed. "Don't cry, it's going to be okay. Brandon is not going to like having Mommy crying like this."

"We are not calling our first child, Brandon!"

"Well, how about Jonathan or Christopher?"

"No!" Darien helped her up. "I like Samantha or Cathleen."

"Oh, come on, those are bad girl names, at least my boy names are realistic, Cathleen?"

"Well, I like them."

"What was that, baby," Darien held Serena's stomach. The baby slightly kicked. "You hate it too." Serena rolled her eyes and walked away. She groaned as she passed his food. "Let me go lay you down."

"No, I'm fine. Finish your damn salami."

"Serena.."

"No! Besides, I can't spend another minute in that sandwhich's present." Darien stood at the bottom of the steps, as Serena went upstairs. "Hurry up."

"I will." Darien watched her go into their bedroom. He sighed and went back to his dinner.

Serena flipped through the channels as Darien came into the bedroom, less than 10 minutes later. He started pulling off his clothes. Darien went to kiss her, when she pushed his face away.

"What?"

"Brush, your breath smells like that sandwich?" Darien smiled and went into the bathroom.

"Happy, citrus fresh," Darien said crawling up to kiss her. Serena smiled and held his face, both with equally citrus fresh breath now. Darien's lips slid down her cheek and neck.

"Mmm...that's where this all started." Darien smiled. Darien started undressing her. "Man, does it not love me." He felt the baby kicking a bit stronger tonight than ever before.

"Oh, he wants to come out and play."

"I am soo for that right now if it ends all of this." Serena tugged at his shirt. She held him slid it over his head. Darien kissed her deeply and they made love. Darien shifted down her, so he could talk and caress Serena's stomach. His ritual for the last few months. As annoying as Serena sometimes would get because of all this attention, she still allowed it. She laughed as he sang to the baby. Serena fell asleep to his tales and singing. Darien looked up to see Serena sleeping.

"You know, your Mommy and I will always be there for you. You'll always be our baby, our first, my first. I will always love you, you and your mother." Serena smiled in her sleep. "I'll always be here to comfort and care for you, you will never want or need anything as long as I am here, and it will always be like that. And I know you won't be little forever, but don't you dare think you will ever be too big for your Daddy." Darien fell asleep against Serena's chest. His hand over her belly.

* * *

The next morning, as Darien was at work, Serena was out in the garden by the pool getting fresh air. She went back into the house to go take a nap. Mina arrived around lunch time with Lita. Lita brought all of Serena's favorite things. As Serena was halfway up the stairs, the lights to the house went out. 

"Serena, what's going on?"

"Did you and Darien forget to pay your bills?" Lita laughed at Mina's comment.

"Not funny." Serena looked around. "Lee, Nick..?."

"Upstairs all 3 of you, now."

"What's going on?" Serena looked to see several dark figures strolling around. Lee ushered the girls upstairs and stood guard outside their room. Serena went to pick up the phone and found the line dead. She started breathing hard. Mina quickly handed her cell phone over.

"Darien something is wrong!"

"What?" All of a sudden, as explosion could be heard. Serena screamed. "Serena!" Smoke started to fill the room. Serena screamed as the door was kicked in. All the girls passed out eventually from the smoke. "Serena! SERENA!"

* * *

_the end _

_for now_

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

_**NOT!**_

* * *

_**SOOO EVIL!**

* * *

_

_**Yes, I know**_

* * *

Darien ran into his house and found the place in destruction, many areas still smoking. 

"Serena!" Darien rushed upstairs. He found Lee shot outside the bedroom. Many guards around, struggling to move either from being shot or the smoke the knocked most of them out. Darien placed his jacket to Lee's shoulder. "Where is wife?"

"I'm sorry." Darien pushed off the door move to see Lita and Mina passed on the floor. His wife missing. Darien lifted the picture on the bed. It was of his wife, she looked passed out. At the bottom of the polarid in red read: "Sleeping Beauty will never wake again" . Darien's grip on the picture tightened. He crushed the picture and screamed out.

"SERENA!"

**_TBC_**

**_until next time_**

**_:P_**

_A/N: Hate to do this to you guys, but going away for a week. Moving myself back down south to theunholy land of North Carolina and Duke University (JJ look out, the stalker is back :P). So once I get settled back into school expect much more to come. I promise it won't be long, plus only a few chapter to go to the end... oh, and if you don't mind, I would love some baby name suggestions, especially for twins, but I won't give away, if its girl or boy twins or both, but go with all 3 situations. I could use the help, I have used all my baby names in other stories, so I am tapped out. So, help a girl out, thanks and see ya in a week!_


	7. FINAL CHAPTER: THE RESCUE

**_I AM BACK! SOOO SOOO SOOOOORRRRRYYYY FOR THE DELAY...classes and partying taking up way too much of my time. I just want to apologize that, I was just too lazy to sit down and work, but Fall Break has ignited my strive and from here on, back to my stories!_**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or characters, don't sue, just a broke college student, trust me, won't get much :P_

_Italics: Depicts locations, phone conversation, flashbacks, you know the _

_If you have forgotten the story, here is a recap, Darien and Serena are married, both careers moving along. Beryl comes into the mix with a son that was believed to be Darien's, but new light has opened that scandal. David and Beryl have teamed up to make the now pregnant Serena's life miserable. When we last left the story, Serena was kidnapped, so onto the story now. GET EXCITED! I sure as hell am!_

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**

Serena woke up in a room with only one light. She looked around and found her arms and legs chained. Serena fought with the chains as she stood up.

"I wouldn't do that." Serena turned quickly to see the door opened and Beryl walk inside with David. Both with smiles on their faces. "Sit." Serena stood definant.

"I told you, she is a fighter, Beryl."

"I said sit!" Beryl gripped Serena's shoulder, causing her to fall to a knee. Serena sat back against the wall.

"What is this Where are we?"

"I told you to disappear, but you didn't listen."  
"Your threats mean nothing to me."

"Cute." Beryl got down on one knee before her. "Witty. I bet Darien eats that up from you."

"Darien will find me."

"Oh, I am counting on it, sweetie." Beryl held her face. Serena pulled back.  
"He will save me, and you both will be sorry."

"She says," Beryl said standing up.

"I would be terrified if I were you," Serena said.

"Me, terrified of Darien? Don't make me laugh. I was the one to tame him. He is mine and mine alone. I will not lose him to the likes of you." Serena stood up.

"I am his wife, you will never be able to claim that."

"Once I kill you and your child."

"You honestly think Darien will marry you once I am gone?" Serena laughed. "You are fucking crazy." Beryl slapped her. Serena brought her chained hands up to her face as she smiled. "Hit a nerve." Beryl laughed.

"Come David. We still have things to do." David opened the door for them.

"Let me go now and I promise to spare you." Beryl turned to her. "I promise you will be able to leave the country with all the money you need to live out the rest of your lives. And Darien and I will never think of you again. I am giving you a chance to help yourself now."

"Darien and I will be together and you will be the memory." Beryl closed the door behind her. Serena slid down the wall.

"Darien," Serena whispered. The light above her flickered.

* * *

Outside, Darien stood with the police and SWAT. They had Beryl's place surrounded. Beryl had taken Serena to her family's mansion in the country. It was rarely used, having renovated another home for her sick father. Darien looked over the stretches of the house blueprints. Serena's locator was turned on. Serena was happy Beryl removed all jewelry except the baby's gold bracelet. Serena fought to keep that piece. The heart charm on it, was a homing device. 

"My wife is here, on the lower level?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why are we out here?"

"Sir, if we move in too fast, your wife and unborn child might be harmed."

"I will not sit by and allow any more time to go by. My wife is too close to her delivery date."

"DARIEN!" Mina screamed. She was the first to jump out the car. "Is she okay!"

"How did you get out of the hospital? How is Lita?"

"Right here," Lita said stepping out as well. Amy was followed by Raye and Andrew.

"She's still in there."

"Well, send their asses in there and save our girl!"

"We can't risk Serena or the baby being hurt."

"Darien, I didn't want to tell you this, but 2 days ago at Serena's check up, I might have been wrong about her due date."

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"Her water could break today." Darien looked at the manison.

* * *

Serena looked up as the light above her flickered again. 

"Darien." She could feel him close. The door flew opened, causing Serena to stand up. David grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"They fucking shot her dead! They killed her!" Serena screamed as David forced her around and slammed to the wall.

"Get off me!"

"This is all your fault! You fucked your way and I will not die because of you!" David grabbed a handful of Serena's hair.

"David, stop it!" He pressed his gun to her temple.

"Die, you and your child."

* * *

_ooooohhh...is this the end...__

* * *

NAH! Just fucking you all around :)

* * *

_

* * *

Darien appeared before her. He quickly helped her to her feet. Serena smiled as he cupped her face. They kissed. Darien pressed his forehead to hers. David laid on the ground bleeding out. Darien got to them and knocked the gun away from Serena. It went off across the room. Darien proceeded to beat the living hell out of David.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine now." They hugged. The police came into the room. They tended to David as Serena and David left the room. Serena looked up to see 2 SWAT members lifting Beryl from the ground as she was cuffed. Her shoulder bandaged up.

"David said she was dead?"

"She wishes," Darien said. The girls ran to Serena. Amy was the first to take Serena to a stretcher.

"I am fine, Amy."

"Then you won't mind me being sure."

"Fine." Darien helped Serena into the stretcher. After just one examination, Amy pulled off her glove.

"You are 4 cm."

"What!"

"When did your water break?"

"I didn't even know it did."

"Time to get you to the hospital." Darien and Serena smiled at each other.

"Our baby, Darien. Our baby is coming." They kissed.

* * *

In the hospital, Serena laid on the bed, as Darien sat beside her, helping with her breathing. 

"Okay, heartbeats are great."

"That's good right," Serena said.

"Of course."

"Heartbeats, wait, what do you mean?" Darien said. Amy looked up at Darien.

"Mommy is fine too."

"Oh, of course." Amy smiled.

"Now, Serena, you are at 10, I want a big push on the next contraction."

"Okay." Serena sat up with help from Darien. Darien withstood her grips on his arm and hand. Within 15 minutes, Amy held up a hollering baby boy. Darien laughed as his son was in view.

"It's a boy!" Serena and Darien laughed.

"He's huge!"

"He's your son, Darien," Serena said. Darien looked at her. He kissed her. A nurse took the baby, as Amy laughed.

"Wow, she is really not waiting."

"She?" Darien pulled away.

"Serena, push."

"Push? Why?"

"Your daughter needs a little help."

"My...my daughter..." Serena sat up and pushed. Darien couldn't believe within seconds, another baby, their daughter was raised into the world. She refused to cry, as Amy patted her back.

"Stubborn little thing, exactly like Serena." A nurse wrapped the baby and brought her over to be washed like her brother. Amy cleaned up Serena, as Darien stood over the nurses cleaning his children. His children. Each wrapped in respected colors and brought over to Mommy. Serena cried as each baby was placed in her arms. Darien kissed all 3 of them.

"See, I told you we were having a girl." Darien laughed.

"That you did." They kissed on the lips. Darien's eyes filled with tears.

"You're crying," Serena said looking at him.

"You are too." Darien wiped her face.

"Here, your turn." Darien sat down and took the girl first, then their son. Serena sat up better and wiped away the fallen tears from his face this time.

"They are so beautiful, Serena."

"Of course, they are our children."

* * *

"Awwww!" Serena's parents, her brother, the girls, all of Darien's friends and family stood in the hospital room as the couple showed their babies to all. Everyone was getting their chance to hold each newborn. Flash of cameras constant since the babies were brought into the room. It is amazing how in the present of a baby, grown people turn into babbling fools of babytalk.

"Awwwww!" Raye said as she held their daughter and she opened her eyes at her, only to yawn and close them again.

"Well, what are their names?" Mina said shaking their son.

"Michael Ryan Chiba and Michelle Rini Chiba."

"Rini and Ryan for short," Serena said.

"Adorable." Serena moved into Darien's embrace, as she watched the family and friends surrounding them. Darien nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I get to be the first godmother."

"What! Why is that?" Lita said.

"Because I would make the perfect godmother!"

"No, I am the first godmother, I knew meatball head first," Raye said.

"As I recall, we met Serena on the same day," Amy added.

"Well, I was the first to really know her."

"You and Serena hated each other at first."

"Exactly, we have been through the most to be sisters now."

"Whatever." Everyone laughed at the 4 friends fighting over who gets to be godmother.

**

* * *

**

The babies were brought home that night, approved by Amy. All 3 were healthy enough for travel. Darien came out from his shower to find Serena on the bed, both babies beside her. It was nightfall. The babies offically one day old. Darien smiled and slipped on some bottoms. He went to the dresser and pulled out a box.

"What is that?"

"Open it." Serena did. She lifted the new bracelets. Both gold with a diamond center.

"Look inside." Serena did. Their names engraved on them.

"Took you look enough." Darien helped her place them on their left ankles. Each baby confessing their displeasure for being awaken. Serena went to breastfeeding both of them. Darien burped one baby, and both newborns went back to sleep. "You would think, they were the ones spending all night pushing." Darien smiled. Darien placed them both into their crib by the bed. Amy told them to allow them to sleep close together, like they were still inside Serena. It was comforting for twins to be together.

"It has been a long day for them."

"Oh, and what about me?" Darien smiled and got back into bed with Serena. He kissed her.

"Well, you too." Serena moved to his chest as he laid down.

"Are you happy Mr. Chiba?"

"Oh, Serena. Happy isn't the beginning." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Darien. Thank you."

"No, thank you. My beautiful wife for giving me our children. Our children. Only 4 more to go."

"4 more!"

"Well, I was thinking 6 is a great number."

"6! Go to sleep, you have gone crazy!" They both laughed. Darien's arms tightened around his wife.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my love." They kissed and let the sleep take them away.

_**the end **_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THAT HAS STUCK WITH ME, EVEN THOUGH THE LONG DELAY...MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL...I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH, THANKS FOR THE HATE EMAILS TO GET MY BUTT BACK ON THE BALL...THANKS, YOU ALL ROCK:p_

_til next time, babyeeee :)_


End file.
